


【2top】心猿不定 意马四驰

by LindsayLian



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayLian/pseuds/LindsayLian
Summary: 当年轻的还不是教官的风间警员遇见风间老师
Relationships: Kimura Takuya/Nakai Masahiro
Kudos: 1





	【2top】心猿不定 意马四驰

他在背后将人绞锁住时，突然意识到自己各种意义上地过头了。

或者说上头了。

所以等地上的人手忙脚乱地爬起来，干笑了两声后，他才在掌声和一些意味不明的哄笑声中清醒过来。

距离风间公亲在特警学校的毕业典礼上做优秀毕业生演讲才过了不到一年，但他似乎已经忘记当时自己说了什么，忘记了自己对前程有着怎样的期许。大抵是有些失望的。他作为优秀毕业生，前路的安排并不值得烦忧，如所有人所愿，他被分配到了市内的特警队。可一年以来他回想他所做过的事情，倒还不如他在警校时做的事情来得有意义。

倘若市内有大型的社会活动或是重要的会议，也轮不到他这样的新警员去执勤。民警做的那些相助市民的事情，也轮不到他这种特殊警种的新人去处理。非要说他执外勤，也只是去各个学校内宣传安全知识，顺便卖弄卖弄他的身手。这也是他会出现在十二社学院高中大礼堂的舞台上的原因。

在一所高中里做安全指导按理来说并不是一件很棘手的事情，至少风间公亲的前辈是这么说的。他仍然还是免不了紧张了。这虽然不是他第一次到高中来，但十二社学院高中臭名昭著，他也不是没有听说过。

接待他们的是学校内担任心理指导的神宫司老师。

“真是麻烦你们了，等结束之后请务必留下来吃饭。”她这样说。

领队的警队前辈一口答应，并不觉得有哪里不对。风间皱了皱眉，倒不是对这所学校有多大的偏见，是厌烦听前辈的那些客套话罢了。

他平日就住在警队的宿舍里，即使自家离得也不远，原本只是想和同事多交流感情。在警队里天未亮则醒，天才黑便休息，给他们养成了这样雷打不动的作息。故他们到达校园时，有半数学生都还没到，也就是说，还有好一段时间才轮到他的表演。神宫司老师引着他们在校园内看了看，随行的还有几个保安，两拨人也是随意地聊了一聊学校的安保问题。风间默默不语，只是跟着，目光也追着神宫司引导的方向观望。

“风间老师！”神宫司突然朝前方喊出声，往前走了两步又想起来转头对众人说了抱歉，便再次往前朝两个人跑去。

风间听到这声，急忙去看神宫司，愣了一会才醒悟她并不是在唤自己。远远地看见她在了两个人面前站定，看起来十分热络。其中一个穿着红色毛衫，头发比他在警校时剃得还短，说起话来眉飞色舞。

另一个人有些不耐烦地听着。他身穿宽大的黑色西装，稍长的头发都软软地垂着，站得不够直。这让风间想起警察礼式第十四条：“一，室内敬礼时，须面对受礼者端正姿势，注目后，身体上半部前倾约十五度，头部端正地保持与上体同方向。“

可他明显不是个警察。风间自嘲地撇了撇嘴。

那人好似感受到了从风间处来的目光，狐疑地转过头来看他，他这才看清楚这人的脸。风间有些吃惊，眼神闪躲了一下，假装在看别处，实则不住地在观察远方的情形。那人眯了眯眼，若无其事地又回到对话中。他心想对方视力定不如自己。

领队的脸色不太好。神宫司一副全然忘却了这群小警员的样子，把他们撇到一边，领队也少遇这样的状况。好在年轻的女教师还没有太过不负责任，又讲了两句话才急忙跑回来。她连忙道歉，正要把一行人领取大礼堂，方才和她说话的两个老师也徐徐向风间他们这边跟过来。

“这两位是我们二年级D班的班导和副班导，等会他们班会负责协助你们的演练。”神宫司恭敬地给他们介绍，“这位是南波老师，这位是风间老师。”

一位同事把手肘怼到了风间的肋骨，故意向他挤眉弄眼。他心想你一个姓佐藤的，从明天开始我也天天这么玩看谁怼得过谁。风间仔细辨认了一下神宫司的手势，确定“风间老师”不是那个红毛衫，心中长舒一口气，眼神打量起来。

领队分别和两人握了手，偏头望了风间一眼，并没有要介绍他的意思，风间自然也没有要故意在前辈面前显露自己的想法。

“风间老师”左手插在裤子口袋里，和神宫司与红毛衫走在一起，警员们在后边跟着。这套西服对他来说确实过大了，裤子的长度倒是刚好，只是裤腿肥大，外套的肩线又明显对不上。大约是宽度配不上长度，满足了一样便短了另一样。风间仔细听着前头三人小声的说话，挑捡出那位老师的声音细细品味，想来他不算年长，说是学生也并不引人奇怪，性格……

他这才反应过来自己不由自主地运用起了那些察言观色的技能，自觉失礼，移开了目光，转而放去了红毛衫的身上。他盯着那颗卤蛋没有五秒钟，默默对自己叹了口气，再次心虚地把注意力交给了“风间老师”。

————————————————

控制自己是一个合格公职人员的必修课，可风间在这门能拿到的成绩看来并不很好。他对自己说，是这位老师正巧走在他正前方，而他走路时直视前方是合情合理的，故而不需要“特意”看向别处，旁人也不会觉得很奇怪。这样做的唯一风险大概就是这位老师后脑勺上的头发也许会被盯到着火——假如目光的温度能够具现化。

风间老师借着转头说话的功夫，用余光瞟了自己后头有三四次，只是角度都不大，自然也看不清楚自己正后方的人。领队凑上前去有一搭没一搭地找话题和神宫司老师说话，后者倒是不觉得麻烦，一边和两位老师说着话，一边应对这位警官的搭话。反倒是风间老师先露出了不耐烦的神色，又往后方瞟了几眼。这就又对上了风间的双眼。

风间只迟疑了一秒，朝对方不着痕迹地点了点头。年轻的老师嘴角抽了抽，人又转了回去，扯了扯红毛衫的红毛衫，两人说了些什么，就继续并肩往前走去了。之后他也没有再往后看过一眼。

两队人很快就分开了，老师们要先去教室领上学生，新兵蛋子们就留在礼堂做准备工作。风间紧了紧皮带，动作还有些迟缓，这么一顿，同队的水野把展示用麻绳掷了过来，正好砸到他的上臂。正规麻绳有手腕粗，十米长，寻常一个人可掷不动。展示用的麻绳虽然不长，但粗细可没有偷工减料，中段的绳纠成结，狠狠地砸中他。他咬牙切齿地作势要朝对方挥拳，后者举起双手投了降。

“少见，没接住也就算了，躲也不躲一下。”

“昨天训练过度，肌肉还酸得很。”

“真够拼的。”水野走过来，结结实实在他上臂又拍了两下，赶紧遁走。

风间揉了揉手臂，嘴里小声咒骂。其他同事笑着走过来安抚他，领队教官则是半个眼神也没给他们，自顾自地把带来的装备整理好。

“你们有没有发现今天植松有点奇怪？”植松是领队的名字。

“是有点，他今天话不多，虽然他平时话也不多。”

“明显是看上那位美女老师了吧，叫什么来着，神宫寺？”

“我觉得植松赢面不大。”

“那位风间老师赢面更大吧，是吧风间。”佐藤又拿手肘戳了戳风间，收获一个瞪视。

“不对。”一直躲在角落的小个子三木突然出声，“我听说一个消息，植松可能要不干了。”

“开什么玩笑。”大伙都惊讶地看向他，风间瞟了眼忙碌的植松，也往三木的方向挪了挪。

“他都当上队长了，这就不干了？”

三木顿时说话底气足了不少，装模作样清了清嗓子，继续说：“前不久学校那边给他寄了信，说是想要邀请他回学校当教官。”三木和植松都是东京的警校出身，说话自然省略掉了学校所在，众人也心知肚明。

“恐怕他这段时间沉默寡言，是因为在纠结要不要接受这份工作？”

“这可不像他的性格。”

“天呐，所以他和美女老师搭话只是为了请教从业心得？”佐藤抱着后脑勺故作浮夸。

虽然勉强说得过去，但谁知道植松心里在琢磨什么。风间这么想。

三木说着说着，突然闭了嘴，站姿异常笔直。众人感到背后一股寒意，战战兢兢地往后看，植松正冷冷地看着他们。

“聊什么见不得人的事，不知道有活要干吗？”

也不是什么见不得人的事，顶多是见不得你的事。风间手上摆弄着那个演示用绳结，试图用其他人来降低自己的存在感。可植松的狙击枪早就瞄准了他。

“也没什么事要你们做了，稍微休息一下等学生们到齐吧。”语罢他又转向风间，“结束后你留一下，我有话跟你说。”

“是，教官！”众人异口同声。植松晃了晃神，快步走了出去。

“跑？”风间瞟了一眼正在放空的教师，“很好的选择。”

“你一定跑不过我，除非我不愿意去追你。你拼命想逃，我拼命要追，我们的意念相等而抵消。而我拥有比大部分人都要优秀的身体素质，你逃脱的几率可以说是微乎其微。”

“反抗？”他看见教师的身体晃了晃，“很好的选择。”

“你有极小概率拥有比我强悍的格斗术，更何况我手上还有武器。布对剪子，没有胜算。”

“而当我把你抓到的时候，我会先制住你的要害——咽喉，如果你反击，我会用手指攻击你的太阳穴”

“再然后用准备好的工具把你的双手双脚捆住，以免你挣扎。”

“紧接着检查你的周边，确保没有利器等让你有机会挣脱。”

“最后在你面前架好摄像机，我就可以撕掉你的衣服欲行不轨。”

周围一片寂静，突然窗边传来一声巨响，风间转头一看竟是一只雀鸟一头撞到了窗户上。教师“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。

有了教师做带头的，礼堂里原本一头黑线的学生们都哄笑成一团。风间一手插着口袋一手握着麦克风，面无表情。一个塑料瓶飞掷过来正砸到他的后脑。

“你他妈少在这里放屁，让你开个场不是让你上去做犯罪演讲！”植松气急败坏，压低了嗓子朝他这边嘶吼。同事们在后头抱着肚子差点无法克制自己的笑声。

风间若无其事地干咳了两声，继续讲述：“当然，并不是每个罪犯都像我一样——并不是说我是罪犯——有充分的条件和完美的计划来实施犯罪。如果你们遇到的是普通罪犯，通常是冲动犯罪，既无准备又无后路的新手罪犯，只要掌握一点防身技巧，还是能够逃脱的。”

“下面我需要一个志愿者。”他稍微提高了一点声调。

台下鸦雀无声，过了一会又悉悉索索地闹腾了起来。

“被你撕掉衣服然后欲行不轨吗？”前排一个打扮时髦的女学生站起来大喊。

“当然不是……”他不太擅长应付这种场面，即使方才说出了过激言论才导致如今这种局面的正是他自己。

学生们开始窃窃私语，背后的植松领队和理事长女士也在窃窃私语，风间一个人站在最前面终于有了下巴都发麻的尴尬。

“风间老师，你去吧。”理事长向前指了指。他回头看，刚刚还在幸灾乐祸的年轻教师脸上露出错愕的神情。后者的第一反应是连连摆手，但再看看理事长的表情，最后还是无力地垂下双手，朝他走了过来。

————————————————

风间平躺在地，年轻的教师骑在他的下腹，双腿膝盖紧着他的腰，双手把风间的双手压在地上。

“今天教大家一个很好，但也很少见的技巧。尤其是比较弱小的人，在受到威胁的时候，可以用这一技巧逃脱。”

“如大家所见，现在我的两只手被‘犯罪者’从上位控制住了。”

风间双腿屈伸，示意对方的小腿和脚已经控制住了他下半身的行动，双手也作用力状，示意自己无法正常抬手。

“如果你没学过这一招，你可能会乱动，但那完全没有用，只是平白浪费了自己的力气。”

“这个时候我们应该怎么办呢？”

他小声地对上面的人示意，把两个人的位置换到能令观众看得更清楚的方向。风间在臀部发力，带动上方的右腿，在光滑的地板上转了个方向。

“这个时候，我们要利用杠杆原理，利用地板、脚、膝盖和胯部的力量，将‘犯罪者’往上顶，使他的重心转移。”

他双脚踩地，撑起胯部把骑在他身上的人‘举’了起来。教师的下半身不安地小幅度地挪动，双手还紧握着他的双手压在地面上，然而双脚已经腾起在空中，重心已经转移至头部的方向。

“这样还不够。”他动了动手，手肘往下试图摆脱控制，“大家可以看到他的重量还在我的手腕上，我依然无法把手往下甩。”

“所以这两个动作我们要一起做，做得快一点。做的时候记得，不要看上方人的脸，要侧倒另一边。”

他停顿了一下，没有马上演示动作。毕竟他很难忽视那张涨得通红的俊脸。

“这样就算他压到我也是压到我的耳朵，而不是我的鼻子。”

他一边说着注意事项，一边完成了一整套动作——胯部上顶，小臂下甩，脸部朝里，如此就轻松地挣脱了‘犯罪者’的控制。风间老师则是双腿腾空，重心转移到头部，手失去支撑点，上半身完全倒在了风间的头上。他示意教师再来一遍。

教师重新把他的双手控制在地上，脸上是褪不掉的羞愤。

风间又重新演示了一遍，结局是一样的。他又做了几个其他的动作，示意逃脱控制之后，可以通过钳制对方的大腿，手臂，甚至是将两人原本的体位调转过来，变成了风间用双手将对方的双腿抱住的情况。

最后他以一个针对颈部的绞锁结束了这堂教学课。

教师爬将起来，干笑了两声，急急忙忙地小步往后退，最终退到了他原来站的位置。

学生们在老师的带领下给他鼓掌。

风间朝台底下鞠了一躬，暗自责骂自己怎么临时改成了这样一个教学动作。

“风间老师脸红了！”台下的女生哄笑起来。

他下意识地摸了摸自己的鼻子，才想起来她们说的“风间老师”是另一个人。他转过头看向那个人，巧的是对方也在看着他。他朝对方点了点头，就转身从另一个方向下了台。

————————————————

风间大辅开着自己的小车从停车场出来时，顺带捎上了另一个人。他少见地没有敞开车顶篷，这样放学的学生们也看不见他的副驾驶载着什么人，他们自然也不知道一个点头能交换多少重要的信息。直接把人带回自己的家是他的惯例，也是他的放肆。

房门还未关紧，两篇嘴唇就贴到了一起。

两人亲着亲着，互相把手都搭到了对方的后腰上。风间大辅毕竟急切，灵活地想解开这愣头青的裤头。可经验还不怎么丰富的小警员死死制住了小教师的手指，脸也憋红了，就是不肯让他再往下。小教师哭笑不得，凑上去亲吻他，安抚他，想教他放松。安抚了好一会儿，也不见他松手。刚要发火，小警员把头架到了教师的肩上，手上不容推拒地要反过来解他裤子上的扣子和拉链。小教师只见他红透的耳根，心道一副处男样，还狡猾得很。

粗糙的手指往股缝里钻的时候，小教师也脸红了。他以前从未和男的一起，片子倒是看得不少，可等事情真发生到自己身上那就不是那么轻松了。

“真的不会还假的不会……”教师小声嘀咕。

“是真的不会，老师您教教我。”警员贴近他耳语道。

他的眼睛往床头柜一瞟，观察能力和理解能力都拿A+的优等生警员就了然地从那里取出了润滑剂，那是在哪处使用的也不需再问。

他试图用越来越重的喘息掩盖咕啾咕啾的水声，也许他成功了，但造成的后果大约比水声更严重。年轻警员的额头上出现了紧张的汗水，动作中有克制的急切。

“老师……”教师歪了歪脑袋疑惑地用眼神询问他想做什么，怎么不继续你的探索，小屁股磨蹭着手指自己寻找快感，“教教我吧，你的敏感点在哪里？”

他的喘息愈发重了。他只能暗示他的好学生，有些知识点是要自己掌握的，老师教的内容仅限入门。

好学生缺乏耐心，好在他的好学生懂得刻苦。如果天才看一本书就能学会知识，那他的好学生就应该多看一本，就像如果一根手指找不到，就多用几根手指。警员不负所望，双手并用地取悦他的老师。

“是这里吗？”

“是这里吗？”

“是这里吗？”

风间被问得头昏脑涨，觉得自己大概教师失格，怎么连教学的时候对待正确答案都模棱两可。他想是不是其实没有正确答案，在这个好学生的指尖，处处都是参考答案。他感觉自己就快要射了，更加主动地去解开警员的衣物。

“射在我的制服上怎么样？”好学生说。

他因为这句话射了出来。

“你果然喜欢。”好学生得意地笑。

警员用脱下来的制服给他稍微擦了擦，然后把衣服甩在一边，自己跨坐在风间老师的身上，双手制住对方的双手，模仿今天两人在台上演示的那个姿势。

“今天我教的动作，学会了吗？”

“来验证一下吧。”

风间大辅用下半身往上顶了顶那团还包在内裤里的东西，舔了舔下唇回答。


End file.
